The Treasure I Never Found
by Nazgul67
Summary: Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. And a new Daring Do book has never come out for weeks! And so I thought, maybe I can be an author to. Twilight said ANYPONY can! And then, I sat down and started the adventures of - "Daring Do and Me." PS. Rainbow's Dash's POV
1. Chapter 1 Lightbulb in the Night

Hey, everypony! I'm Rainbow Dash, the coolest pony in Ponyville.

I'm sure you've already figured who I am. Just take a look at my strong legs, sleek body, wings, and awesome Cutie Mark to make sure. Yep, that's right. I'm everypony's favourite pegasus.

I'm here today to talk about me and my adventures with Daring Do. Oh, wait - Daring Do..who is Daring Do? Ha, hilarious. How could you ask? She's the most adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably unstoppable pony in Equestria.

But _why _am I writing this for? Oh, right. I asked Twilight the other day if a new Daring Do book came out. As usual, she shook her head - NO. But that was impossible! The latest book was sure to come out today. It was four weeks since the last one did!

"Twilight!" I said. "Is the other Daring Do book out yet?"

"Nope," Twilight said, shaking her head slowly. "Sorry, Dash. I placed an order a week ago for a copy, but the writer never wrote back."

"What?" I cried out. "Not out yet?"

"I'm sorry, Dash," Twilight sighed.

"But, Twilight!" I asked. I decided to calm down. Getting all emotional over a book wouldn't help at all. "What makes a good book anyway?"

"Well, there's passion, perserverance, a way with words, and - " Twilight said, reciting a list of things an author must have to write a book - a paragraph written in her "101 Things to Know About Books."

"I meant - who makes the book - and how?" I asked, trying not to show my frustration.

"Oh, that's simple," Twilight laughed.

"Will you just tell me already?" I groaned, not amused.

"Oh, right," the purple unicorn said. "An author writes a book, with a quill, of course. And, well...she or he thinks about what they want to say. And they jot it down with their ink, so they wouldn't forget it. It's really easy. Just like me and my letters to the Princess!"

"Uh...Twilight?" I asked. "Have you written a book before?"

"Sure, plenty of times," Twilight said, smiling, rather proud of her work. "Remember the time I wrote a book about unicorn magic for Sweetie Belle?"

"Yeah, and she burnt everything up," I chimed in. "Hey! Maybe _I _can write a book!"

"Yeah," Twilight said, obviously not listening. "You could, if you want to." To herself, she giggled and said, "Fat chance."

"What was that?" I asked, my ears catching hold of the two words.

"Oh, nothing. Writing books just isn't your type, Rainbow," Twilight said.

I sighed deeply and said, "Yeah, you're right. Tell me when the next Daring Do book comes out." I opened the door and said to myself, "If it ever does come out."

I slammed it behind me, a little soft for a slam.

And so I was slowly gliding back home, to Cloudsdale, when an awesome thought struck my mind! Maybe _I _could be an author - or whatever it was - TOO! I could write about me and Daring Do, and publish it - as if it was really a new Daring Do book! Oh my gosh, this is wonderful!

And that was how I came to write this book. Ugh...enough about my history. Onward with the story!


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins!

I looked around, my very eyes burning with emotion. If I had any fingers, I would cross them immediately. But talk about crossing. I tiptoed deeper inside the room, beside a huge red cross in the center of the room. "Lemon Squash! You there?" I whispered, into a big black hole in the dusty ground. The reply I heard was a little shaky, "Of course, Dash. How you doin'? Are you inside?"

"Not yet. There's a humongous red cross in the middle of the room. I'm gonna stamp it with the piece of driftwood I found at the lake before." I whispered, putting my words into action. The center of the cross caved in, after a few attempts.

"Check," I said. I looked around again. The webby dismal dark dungeon room I was in HAD to be the location of the ferocious monster. "I'm pretty sure," I whispered, into a small walkie talkie I carried around with me. "It seems just like what the book says. Dark and full of adventure. Isn't this just _awesome, _Lemon?"

"Shh! Not so loud," Lemon Squash snapped, careful to keep her voice down. One of her ears pricked up. "Dash, I hear something," she whispered to me, into the walkie talkie. "Be careful."

I nodded firmly, as if she could see it. "I'm on it." I whispered back. "There's a small winding passage in front of me. So small I have to crouch and crawl. Y'think it's it?"

"Pretty sure," my associate replied. "Have you got the map?"

"Right here," I said, digging my hoof into my pouch, and bringing out a piece of wrinkly paper. As it was dark, I couldn't read it.

"Hold on, Lemon," I said. "I'm gonna get some light."

I pulled out a large thick stick, and wrapped some linen around it. Taking the box of matches in my pouch, I struck a slight fire, and let it burn on the stick. Now my torch was made, I could read what the map said.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, Lemon!" I whispered.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. Should I come to find you?" Lemon asked.

"No, too risky," I said. "I appear to be lost, anyway."

"Follow your nose." Lemon reminded.

"And the flow of the fire," I chimed in. I sniffed the air, and observed the way the flames on my torch danced. "It appears there's oxygen ahead."

"Great, keep groping before you, and when you come to a rock wall, there'll be a lever," Lemon instructed, staring at the book she had researched with.

"Right," I said. I crawled till my head bumped hard against a rock wall. "It's false, it's false," I whispered to myself. I'm not sure if Lemon heard it, because she said, "Yes, it is. Now feel for a lever somewhere on your left."

I nodded and did as she said. "Got it!" I cried out. I pulled at it, and tugged it, and nearly ripped it apart, but it didn't budge.

"Lemon! It's stuck!" I called out.

"Ah..just as I feared," Lemon said, shaking her head. She shouted into the walkie talkie, "Use the oil, you ice brain!"

The oil worked well. I fitted my torch into a plain sconce beside me. There, it lit up the whole passage. I fumbled for the bottle of oil in my pony pouch. It wasn't long before the lever was able to move again.

The false stone wall gave in, and I triumphantly stepped in the secret room.

However, it was nothing but another passage, this time with two other passages on each side.

"Left or right?" I asked, as I felt the dead end of the passage in front of me.

"I- I don't know," Lemon said, shamefully. "Left, I suppose."

I didn't hesitate to follow her. After all, Lemon always had a great sense of direction.

But not this time! I knew I was going the wrong way as soon as I saw some torture chambers on my right, glowing a pale dim light. My heart beat fast. Angel Heart told me to watch out for this place. Noone knew just _what _lurked beyond this dark dangerous torturing room. I knew Angel Heart was right, when I heard a bloodcurling scream of agony in the distance.

The scream made my blood turn chill. But I tried not to show it. After all, I was the awesome fearless Rainbow Dash - afraid of nothing!

"Lemon?" I asked. One thing I could not hide was the tremble in my voice.

"Yeah?" Lemon asked.

"I'm in the torture chambers? Good or bad?" I asked.

"Bad?" Lemon half-asked, half-stated.

"Thought so," I groaned.

"You won't get away _this _time!"

My eyes opened wide, and my ears pricked up. That voice was SO familiar!

"Lemon! That voice!" I shouted, a bit too loud.

"Yes, what about it?" my comrade asked.

"I'm going out," I said. "I don't care! I NEED to know who said that!"

I raced towards the voice, before Lemon Squash could say another thing.

Later...

"Now listen here, you monster. Nothing will stop me from getting the Emerald of King Rhaahjat! It belongs to the - Oh, snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" the voice cried out.

When suddenly, I pounced on the monster, knocking him out by surprise. I stared at the prisoner, eyes nearly popped out of my head. "D-Daring Do?" I asked.

_Ah...Daring Do! This is going great!  
><em>

_"Rainbow Dash!"_

_I turned around to see Twilig__ht behind me. "Isn't it time for Pinkie Pie's party?"_

_I took a quick glance __at the__ clock on the wall beside me, and nodded. "Coming..." I groaned._

_As I trotted out of the room like everypony else, I looked over my shoulder and at the book on the desk I was leaving behind. I sighed once, and giggled to myself. This is something I'm gonna be looking forward to when I get home...If only I had enough time to actually finish this chapter...  
><em>

**A/N** **Daring Do and Rainbow Dash FTW! Just in case, the words in bold mean "Author's Note." The words in italics is Rainbow Dash in real life. The normal fonts resemble Rainbow Dash's imaginary adventure with the pegasus of her dreams - Daring Do.**

**Hope you liked it! =D Please review, story alert, or favourite if you like it :)**


End file.
